Patriot Surger
The Patriot Surger is a Rally Car appearing in all MotorStorm games to date. Like all others in its class, the Surger is one of the fastest vehicles in the game, but this type of Rally Car is not suitable for the mud, unlike the Italia Gagliano, which is more suited to rough terrain. As with many Rally Cars, this car is best at driving on long, dry and flat track surfaces. The Surger first appeared in MotorStorm: Monument Valley, then Pacific Rift and Arctic Edge, and was also spotted in various gameplay footage/screenshots for MotorStorm: Apocalypse. It has been added to the far latter game, reclassified as a Muscle Car in the Remix Pack DLC. It then appeared as the "Veteran" Muscle Car DLC in MotorStorm RC. Resemblance The Surger is heavily based on the second-generation Dodge Charger. Its front grille is taken from the 1968 Charger, while the rear lights are similar to those on the 1969 model-year Charger. The model in Arctic Edge is slightly different, with its front resembling a 1969 Charger with open headlights, while the rear end was most likely inspired by the 1969 Chevrolet Camaro with the RS option installed. Overall, the Surger resembles a Baja-ready muscle car of the late 60's. Arctic Edge Customizable Parts *Front Bumper (Colour changing allowed) *Wheels (Colour changing allowed) *Rear Item *Number of available slots for sponsor stickers: 6 *Bonus livery: No The Snake Eyes The Snake Eyes is the personal vehicle of Dice. :The Snake Eyes is a Patriot Surger that has been radically weight-stripped. Because of this, its structural rigidity has been permanently comprimised. Consequences include increased chance of rolling and the possibility of snapping clean in half under extreme shear. It's not safe, but for Dice, the drift's the thing. :"Ah, what's the worst that could happen?" - Dice :- Festival Card No. 122 Oddly enough, despite the fact that Dice's "Snake Eyes" Surger is portrayed in Motion Comics as sporting a single exhaust pipe sticking out and over the rear bodywork (a customisation option), its actual in-game model only has the stock twin exhaust system. Trivia *The Surger is also available to download for MotorStorm RC, for the price of £0.40/€0.49/$0.49. It is marketed as the "Veteran Muscle Car". *In one Motion Comic scene for Mash, Big Dog has Tyler demonstrate the danger of overboosting with a trashed Patriot Surger without wheels. *The Surger's explicit class change (from Rally Car to Muscle Car) makes it the first vehicle in the entire MotorStorm series to receive such treatment. *There are multiple Patriot Surgers that are exclusive to the original MotorStorm, including the popular Police Car, as well as the AI-only American Dream, rusty, and The Marshall. The Marshall Surger can be found wrecked on Riptide, Colossus Canyon and The Edge in Pacific Rift as an easter egg. *If you haven't purchased the Remix Pack for Apocalypse yet, this vehicle can be driven for free in Dice's DLC event pack in the "Waves of Mutilation" event on BoardWalk. *The Surger has appeared, in one form or another, in every MotorStorm title. *It is also one of the most popular vehicles in the entire MotorStorm series, being one of the games' seven signature vehicles. *The Surger is arguably the most well known MotorStorm vehicle, although the same could be said for the Wombat Typhoon and some others. *In Pacific Rift, you unlock this vehicle once you reach Rank 6. *The stock livery on the Surger in Arctic Edge somewhat resembles an Interceptor from the film 'Mad Max'. * In Motorstorm, Francis Soloman (white "racing stripes" livery), Toby Mfana (yellow "Tiger" livery), The Marshall, Bob Fawley ("Pimped" livery) and Gillian Kershaw ("American Dream" livery) are the AI Characters seen driving this vehicle. * In Arctic Edge, ''the stock tailpipes for the Surger exit out of the sides, despite them exiting out of the rear in every other game. It is unknown why the developers decided to do this. * In ''Pacific Rift, ''Janine Brazon (yellow "Tiger" livery), Alexander Murdoch (white "racing stripes" livery) and Chunky Baxter ("Flame" livery) are the AI Characters seen driving this vehicle. Gallery Msmv surger 1.jpg|The "2 HOT 4 U" livery. Also in MSPR and RC. Msmv surger 3.jpg|The "Police" livery. Also appears in RC. Msmv surger 2.jpg|The ''BITE ME livery. Also appears in RC. pimped_surger.jpg|AI-only "pimped" livery (MSMV only). Driver is Bob Fawley. MSPR_Player 1_56.jpg|AI-only "The Marshall" livery (MSMV only). Driver is The Marshall. MSPR_Player 1_57.jpg|AI-only "American Dream" livery (MSMV only). Driver is Gillian Kershaw. Biteme_surger.jpg|"Bite Me" player livery in MSMV. 151 Patriot Surger.jpg|Chunky Baxter's livery. Player livery in both MSMV and MSPR. 152 Patriot Surger.jpg|Alexander Murdoch's livery (AI-only in MSMV, player livery in MSPR, driven by Francis Soloman in MSMV). 153 Patriot Surger.jpg|Janine Brazon's "Tiger" livery (Driven by Toby Mfana in MSMV) Mspr wreck 3.jpg|Wrecked Marshall in Pacific Rift as an Easter Egg. Patriot Surger menu screenshot MotorStorm Arctic Edge.png|Stock Surger in Arctic Edge. MSPR_bladesr4noobs_161.jpg|2 HOT 4 U. MSPR_Player 1_45.jpg|PIMPED. biteme_bumper.jpg|BITE ME. Concept art (Patriot Surger 2).jpg|Stock Surger in Apocalypse. Dice's Patriot Surger.jpg|Dice's Patriot Surger. Dice Surger motion comics.jpg|Dice's Surger in a Motion Comic. PatriotSurger Bite Me.jpg veteran Surger.jpg|The "Veteran" Surger in RC. 1968 MR ANGRY Charger.jpg|The Surger shares its front fascia with the 1968 Dodge Charger... 1969 Dodge Charger RT rear.jpg|...and the rear fascia is inspired by the 1969 model-year Charger. IMG_0096.JPG Category:Vehicles Category:Patriot Category:Rally Cars Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles (MSMV) Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:Vehicles (MSAE) Category:Vehicles (MSA) Category:Vehicles (MSRC) Category:DLC Category:Veteran Vehicle Collection Category:Vehicles that went under class conversion Category:MotorStorm Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:MotorStorm: Arctic Edge Category:MotorStorm: Apocalypse Category:MotorStorm RC Category:Gameplay Category:Starting Vehicles